After the End
by WaveRider 53
Summary: What should have been the ending scene.


The sun was up, high in the sky by the time she opened her eyes. Sleepily running her hand over her face and then through her hair she rolled over, blocking the light from the her eyes with a pillow. Suddenly the communicator next to her bed went off making her gasp and jump up sending her pillow flying across the room. Grabbing a shirt, she could hear the down stairs buzzer was going as well, like a flash she was out of bed, tripping as she tried to slid on her shorts and run down stairs at the same time. "I got it!" she called, stumbling through the door to her dad—well I guess it was partly hers now too—screen room. But her dad was already on the screen.

"Well just think about it." Her dad said. MK slowed to a stop just out of sight.

"I haven't been able to not think about it. It's literally the only I can think about" Nod's image on the screen huffed, he sounded exasperated, as if he and her dad have been over this many times.

"Then what's the issue?" her dad exclaimed. MK smiled as she looked at Nod on screen. When they talked this way, thing seem a little less complicated. She could pretend he was away in another state, or country. She could pretend that he was big. Or that they were at least the same size. Not that she didn't love seeing him in person, she loved hanging out with him, but when he was smaller than an inch—well things get a bit more complicated.

"Have you talked to her about it?" that peeked her interested, they were talking about her.

"You know I haven't, I don't want to get her hopes up." Her dad told him, "We need more information."

"Maybe she doesn't even want to" Nod shrugged his shoulder, but he sound relived.

"She carries the communicator with her all day, she sleeps with it" Even from behind the wall, MK flushed—she should probably interrupt before her dad completely embarrasses her. "If you would talk to the Queen, then I could talk to her" her dad continued, stopping MK in her tracks, she had to find out what they were hiding.

"I want to—I swear—it's just that…" he trailed off.

Unable to help herself she peered around the corner a bit more to get a better view.

"MK!" Nod exclaimed, causing her Dad to spin around.

"Oh Mary-Kath—uh I mean MK! I—I was just about to get you. Nod called. Well you can see that can't you. We were just about—well we were talking." She could see Nod shaking his head on the screen, even if she hadn't heard most of their conversation, she would now be suspicious anyways. "any who! I'm just gonna go...yeah. bye!" and with that he dashed out.

Lowering herself into the chair MK smiled at Nod, as much as she loved him in person—the screen was so much better—at lest then she could pretend they had some kind of chance. "So that was weird." She laughed.

Nod laughed too, "yeah, your dad."

"your not any better at this then he is." She told him flatly. "What are you hiding?"

"We are not hiding anything!"

She only glared at the screen. He couldn't see her, but he knew what her silence meant.

"Come on! Come meet me at the bridge—I'll tell you then" then he jumped off the landing and she could just barely see him being caught by his bird that must have been perched off screen.

Turning off the screen, she sighed. She knew she was being unfair, while the screens made it seem more normal to her, on his end he was basically just talking into a large lens. Even with their huge size difference and the funny helmet she had to wear, in person was more normal for him.

"Dad!" she called out, "I'm going to the bridge!" that was the easiest place for them to meet. It was far enough out from the Haven so she didn't accidently break anything—that happened once or twice—yet still not to far away so it was dangerous. Not saying that Nod couldn't handle himself, he was a Leafman after all and on his way of completing his training to become a Lieutenant. He had the skills to be General already—Ronin told her that with explicit instruction not to tell Nod. He had more training to do with teamwork. He was already much better than he was in the past—but still could improve.

Even still, she even carried bug spray with her all the time—you know—just in case. She walked into the kitchen; her dad was making a sandwich with the odd combination of humus and jelly. "That looks disgusting." She commented, taking a dollop of humus from the container and eating it plain.

"always try new things MK" he held out the other half.

"no thanks" she lifted her hands, "I'll pass. But do you want to come to the bridge? I'm meeting Nod."

"you can't always invite your dad to your dates" he told her taking a bite. But before she could correct him he started to shake and then jump up and down waving his hands like his sandwich was hot. "blah!" he let out, his mouth still full "eh—bleh—bah napkin! Napkin!" he yelled, spinning wildly.

"Dad!" MK laughed, holding out one for him.

He snatched it out of her hand and spat out his sandwich.

"Gross" MK grimaced as he was wiping his tongue.

"Ok. That was not good. Not good at all."

"So you coming?" she smiled, she knew he wanted to. He always loved going to see them.

"MK, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding! We are not dating. We can't date!" There she said it. The single fact she's been trying to forget for the past eight months. Her and Nod, if they were being completely honest, had no future together.

Her dad got a sort of funny face on, like he was frowning but trying not to, so he ended up looking kind of lopsided. "That's ok, hunny. I got some work to finish anyways. But you go—he's probably already waiting for you."

That was probably true, she was closer to the bridge, but Nod was faster. But it wasn't even the different dimension thing that was supper complicated and made her head spin, that made him faster. She could always beat Ronin to the bridge, even if he got a head start like this. But even if Nod left at the same time as she did, he always won—but she would never tell Ronin that. He knew Nod was faster than him, but reminding him of that fact just seemed rude. But it wasn't just Ronin, Nod was faster than well mostly everybody. He was the best flyer that the Leaves had and even won a few races here and there—but Ronin didn't have to know about those. None of this helped with Nod's over sized ego either. If he was the same size of his ego—well lets just say that their size problem wouldn't be an issue. No. she wasn't going to think about it. She was going to go to the bridge and have nice afternoon with her friend—despite the helmet and goggles and the fact that she would helmet hair—again.

"alright" she called, leaving the kitchen "but if you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

The walk to the bridge didn't take long; it was one of her favorite walks. Perfectly shaded, you could the see the stream that lead to Moon Haven. The sun at this time of day would shine through the trees giving everything a yellow green glow. It was beautiful. After all of this, she could never live in the city again.

"There you are slow poke" he zoomed up on his bird to in front of her face. You would think after eight months she would be used to him only being an inch—but she wasn't. She would never tell him this—but she missed when he was taller than her. And stronger.

"Yeah—sorry, was trying to see if my dad wanted to come—then he tried eating jelly and humus sandwich.."

"Say no more" Nod held up his hands, "I don't want to hear it—sounds gross."

"it was." She agreed. "So—" she sat down on the floor of the bridge kicking her feet over the side so she faced a railing. He landed in front of her on that railing, so the were at eye level with each other—sort of. "What did you want to tell me?" she smiled.

"Oh you remembered."

"Of course I did" she rolled her eyes. "Isn't every day your bo—your friend and your dad have secrete" she was going to say boyfriend. That would have been awkward.

"Yeah well—about that." He shifted uncomfortably, not meeting her eyes.

"Spit it out Nod." She told him.

"There might be a way to make you small again."

She was about to explode with excitement; it was something she was trying really hard to hide. But she wanted to shrink again. Not just for Nod—though he was a part of it. Ok so a big part. But it was also the fact that it was just she and her dad in this house. They never go into town. They don't see anybody. With her mother gone and the fact that her father could come with her—shrinking seemed like the best plan ever. She just didn't know it was possible, and didn't want to ask. Didn't want to get her hopes up—and didn't want to be told no—that would make it all so final. But then she remembered what Nod said to her father earlier today.

"You didn't want to tell me" she said trying not to sound accusingly, even though she was.

"No, no" he waved his hands too fast for the lens she had to wear to pick up so they just came out as a sort of blur. "gah I knew you heard us. That's not what I was trying to say. I want the exact opposite. I would turn big for you in heartbeat—but that's not possible. The Queen doesn't know how to do that."

"What are you trying to say, Nod?" she questioned him.

"It's dangerous. The queen is still young, doesn't really know if it will work. Or what the side effects are. MK, I would rather us continue what ever were doing here—then see you hurt."

"Don't you think I should have at least been told? So you know I could have given my opinion." But Nod looked liked her wanted to speak again, "Wait. My dad said you didn't talk to the queen?" she remembered.

"as far as he knows, I haven't" Nod slumped down, looking dejected. "But it was the first thing I did once we found out that it might work. Then I found out—well I haven't had the heart to tell him."

"and what was that?" MK prodded gently recognizing that what ever Nod had to tell her was really difficult.

"It will only work on one of you. As it turns out you can only be changed on a solstice that lines up with a full moon."

"But that's over? So we can't do it. Neither of us." She breathed in deeply, trying not to cry for two reasons. One, she didn't want to cry in front of Nod. Two, if she did, she was pretty sure her tear drops could probably hurt him. Like literally hurt him, or drown him or something.

"Well because of the full moon lining up on the winter solstice, apparently you can change on any solicit this year. Meaning the summer one coming up. But the Queen doesn't know if she can do two people. Making you big knocked her out for a week."

"wait? What?"

"yeah, Ronin thought it was best not to tell you. Said you would feel guilty."

"I do!" she exclaimed "but that's a reason to not tell me!" then just realizing what Nod was explaining her eyes got really wide, "oh! Oh no. Dad."

"I know." Nod hung his head.

"It's his dream. That's all he wants, He's been dreaming about since forever—before he even knew you guys were real. And he—"

"Will step aside if it's a choice between you and him." Nod finished, but not happy about it.

"That will mean he will be alone. I can't." She looked at Nod. She wanted desperately to be small, to be held by him. But she wouldn't leave her dad to do it.

"I know." Nod looked back at her, he didn't look rejected or hurt, which she was thankful for. "But if I tell him that bit—"

"He'll find away to force me" she finished. "urgh, I'm so torn" she cried, trying to run her hands through her hair, but she only hit helmet. "I want to be with you...I really do. I want to be small again, but I can't leave him."

"And I would never ask you to"

"I knew you would say no if he couldn't come too, so I've been trying just to hold him off, till after the solstice past, I knew he would be angry at me, but at least then you two could stay together. But he was going to tell you. And he doesn't know everything and I—"

"You didn't want to get my hopes up" MK smiled, leave it to her to find the perfect boyfriend and he was smaller than an inch.

"I have to tell him." She concluded. "He has to know. Maybe he'll understand."

"Do you want me there?"

MK smiled, but shook her head; "it will just make things harder"

This time Nod looked dejected, "ok, I understand." But he didn't look like her understood at all as he got up and whistled for his bird.

He mounted and looked up at her, "I wish I had better news."

"It's ok." His bird flapped it's wings, taking to the air, "hey!" she called, making him pause turn around. "Call me tomorrow?"

He laughed and nodded, "always"

She walked slowly back to her house, and stood outside the door for a while, before she walked in. she was expecting her father to be at his desk, researching or something. But he was sitting in his chair looking out of the window. One look and she knew he was listening to them.

"You heard, didn't you?"

"I know I shouldn't eavesdrop on you two, but I thought I knew what he was going to say…"

"Dad!" MK cried, rushing towards him. He stood up just in time for her to crash into him, holding on to him tightly.

"hey, hey now. It's ok" he tried to sound cherry. "You'll be with him"

"I not leaving you. Not now. Not after everything."

"And what do you think is going to happen when I get older? You can't spend your life away in this house with me."

"Watch Me," she said back stubbornly.

"And when I die? Then you will be alone. And it would kill me that you passed up on this chance."

"But it's your dream."

"It's yours too." He said gently, "you want to know what the best thing about a father's life?"

She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes, that he wiped away, "it that we get help fulfill our daughter's dreams."

"I don't want to leave you"

"And you wont. I will still be right here."

"Alone." she murmured.

"Nah, you'll still come around. Promise me that you will try this."

"Dad..."

"No. Promise me. It's the only thing I want from you. Besides I'll come with you, maybe if were lucky the Queen will be able to do us both."

The next month went by with MK spending less time with Nod and more time with her dad. He understood, and tried, really tried not to feel jealous, but sometimes he failed at that. Even more often he failed at not feeling guilty.

"It was his choice." Ronin reminded him.

"Yeah but if I wouldn't have been stupid enough to tell him before knowing all the facts then he wouldn't have had to. But I was selfish and excited and I acted rashly- exactly like you tell me not to be."

Ronin placed his hand on Nod's shoulder, "selfish would have been not telling them. Keeping the information to your self. You told them and this was their choice."

"His choice." Nod muttered, "MK doesn't want to do it without him."

"But she is."

"Yeah" he tried to smile. He was happy that she was going to shrink. He really was. He just wished that it were under different circumstances. "She being unselfish by listening to him, which at the same time is being selfish cuz she leaving him. Gah it's just so confusing."

"Sometimes, like times like this, it's best not to over think things. He wants her to. She wants to too, she just sad that she's leaving him. Leave it at that."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Kid, I've always been wise" he retorted, unable to keep from chuckling.

The gathering in the Moon Haven was bigger than you would imagine, word traveled fast that the saviors of the pod was coming. And that MK would be shrunk. Needless to say, almost everyone was gathered.

"Are you nervous?" her dad asked, he was wearing his helmet, so he could see everyone else.

"No" and she wasn't. She was sad.

"Mary Katharine, smile. Please."

She turned and hugged her father, "I can't. I'm happy—but I'm not. I can't explain it."

"It's ok. I understand. But this is what I want. Oh they're calling you." She wasn't wearing her helmet, so she couldn't hear them. She didn't want it getting shrunken, just in case. Of what she wasn't sure, but not wearing seemed liked a good idea. She scanned the group, when they were holding still she could see them without the lens, and sure enough there was Nod, right by the queen. Even being an inch tall, he still took her breath away.

"Are you ready?" her dad asked.

Looking back at him, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, blinking away tears. "yes."

Light surrounded her, her whole body felt tingly, and then the wind picked up. It was going to work. She could feel it. And because of that all at once she didn't want to do it anymore. She didn't care what her dad said. She didn't want to leave him. "No" she cried, spinning and fighting her way back to her father. With one final effort she dove to him just barely able to reach her arms around him, knocking off his helmet. "I can't leave you," she cried.

"It's ok." He yelled over the wind, he wrapped his arms around her giving her one last hug, but when he tried to let go, MK wouldn't. "Let go darling."

"no!" tears were getting ripped from her face. If the Queen was loosing control or in pain because of them, she couldn't tell. Neither of them had there helmets on anymore and she was wasn't going to look away from her father. The wind picked up and her feet got swept off of the floor.

"MK it's time to Let Go" a huge gust hit them, ripping her and her father into the air. The collective gasp of everyone was so loud that even they could hear it through the wind.

"Hold on to me" MK yelled, and without arguing, her father pulling her closer and together they got swept away in tornado, getting smaller and smaller as they flew, till at last they crashed in the center of the crowd, no taller than an inch.

Dazed and confused, MK looked around, her father was lying next to her, small—just like her. At once she clambered over to him and attacked him with a hug. "It worked! She yelled "were both small!"

"Unbelievable!" her father hugged her back, but couldn't help himself but to stare at—well—just about everything.

Letting go of her father, she stood up and met the pair of eyes that she's been dreaming about.

"Everything is brightly colored" her father was saying, still stunned, "it as if our bigger eyes somehow didn't have the right spectrum—" but she didn't hear the rest of what he was saying for she was running straight to Nod.

Not even slowing down, she ran into him, but he was ready for her, taking her by the waist he lifted her up and spun her before kissing her for the second time. "I've been waiting to do that." He laughed.

"Which one? The spinning or the kissing?"

"Both"

She rolled her eyes and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
